


I Do Like You

by EndlessD



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Guilt, Pining, small time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: Once again, Adora is forced to attend a ball, this one to celebrate the progress the Rebellion has made. Of course, Catra just has to show up.





	I Do Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so into the new She-Ra and Catradora that I had to take a break from my original works.

Adora took a deep breath. While she’d learned the daily intricacies of a non-Horde member’s life and been in far more social situations than she ever thought possible, she still felt out of place at a ball.  
  
Bright Moon was the host this time and it wasn’t the official Ball, but it still brought back sharp memories.  
  
Glimmer placed a hand on her shoulder. “This is a celebration. We might actually win this.”  
  
Adora forced a smile onto her face. “I know.” Her index finger traced the rim of her glass. “I am happy. Really.”  
  
“But?”  
  
Missing pieces, a loneliness that Glimmer and Bow could not banish: Adora pushed it back.  
  
Bow brought Glimmer a new drink. “Catra’s okay.”  
  
Adora’s jaw clenched. Losing her composure here was the last thing she needed to do. “You don’t know that. It’s been weeks since we’ve seen her.” Weeks where she could be sick, dying, or tortured. Their last fight had been a blur of claws, sword, and tearful words.  
  
“Catra’s too big a pain in the ass to die,” Glimmer said with a smile. The music picked up, signaling the first dance. “Do you want to join us?”  
  
Bow’s eyes lit up. “Ooh! Best Friend Squad dance!”  
  
Adora shook her head. “No, I’m good. Besides, I’m better off keeping guard.”  
  
Glimmer stared at her. “Hmm, alright then. But you have to dance at some point.”  
  
Adora chuckled, a real one. “Deal.” She happily waved the two off. They should be able to enjoy this. Their victory, after all, wasn’t marred by betrayal, no matter how justified they were.”  
  
The songs blended into each other, and at times Adora wanted to give in and join her friends. Each time she told herself she would, an image of Catra in her scarlet suit would hold her in place.  
  
Adora blinked, the blood in her veins freezing. She swallowed. There stood Catra, in a suit not unlike the one she’d worn before. There was something softer about this one: the cut, the color, and the lack of helmet.  
  
_No, no, no, no._ Acid churned in Adora’s stomach as she rushed toward her. _She’s alive! She’s okay!_ Adora grabbed Catra by the arm and pulled her in close. “What are you doing here?” she hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
That gloriously cocky grin spread across Catra’s face. “What? A girl can’t enjoy a ball? It’s not like this one is princesses only.”  
  
Adora glared at her. “What are you plotting this time?” She couldn’t muster a heartfelt accusation. Tiredness filled her words.  
  
Catra’s lips settled into a thin line. She pressed her hand against Adora’s and led her to the dance floor.  
  
It was so easy to allow herself to get swept up by Catra. This, _them_ , this was how it should have been.  
  
“Catra,” Adora whispered.  
  
“Believe it or not, I’m not planning anything.”  
  
Adora sighed. If she kept quiet, she could savor this moment, stretch it out so that she could replay it again and again. “Sure you’re not. I know you’re not here because you like me.”  
  
Catra’s cheeks flushed. She stepped forward, dipped Adora, and kissed her on the lips. No, this was the moment Adora would replay over and over.  
  
Catra pulled back. The smile she wore was genuine and free. “See, that’s where you’re wrong. That’s exactly why I’m here. I _do_ like you, Adora.”  
  
Sweet relief blossomed in Adora’s chest. She rested her hand on Catra’s cheek. “I love you too.” And she kissed her. 


End file.
